Resentment
by Yume Chikara
Summary: P4 - YosuSou. Aku cemburu padanya.


**A/N:** Aku hanya memberi warning~ Cerita ini mengandung **YAOI**. Cinta antar lelaki, gay, homo, apalah kata kalian. Kalau ada yang anti itu, lebih baik segera tekan tombol back dan tidak membaca fanfic ini karena saya malas kena flame karena hal itu.

Dan satu lagi, ini **Yosuke x Souji**, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi buat yang kurang suka dengan role yang ini silahkan tekan tombol back juga~

**Disclaimer**: Atlus

xXxXxXx

**Resent****ment**

"Resentment - jealously of the superior."

~Exam at SMT Persona 4

xXxXxXx

Aku cemburu padanya.

Apa yang kurang darinya? Ia pintar – jenius lebih tepatnya, memiliki banyak teman, menarik, tampan, ahli dalam bertarung, jago masak, pimpinan yang baik, dan banyak hal lainnya yang tidak mungkin aku sebutkan satu-persatu.

Ia sempurna.

Dan aku cemburu padanya.

Kupikir ia sama denganku. Ia merupakan anak pindahan dari kota. Kupikir ia akan membenci desa yang sempit ini. Kupikir ia akan sulit untuk beradaptasi. Kupikir aku menemukan orang yang senasib denganku. Akan tetapi, semua itu salah.

Dalam sekejap, ia dapat beradaptasi. Ia memiliki banyak teman bahkan sampai orang-orang yang menutup diri sekalipun. Ia dapat meraih hati setiap orang dengan kharismanya yang unik. Ia dapat menyerap pelajaran dengan baik – nilai tertinggi satu angkatan bukan hal yang aneh untuk orang itu. Ia dapat melakukan semua itu. Semua berputar mengelilinginya.

Ia _dapat_ mencintai Yasoinaba.

Dan aku cemburu padanya.

xXxXxXx

"Yosuke?"

Lamunan lelaki itu terputus mendengar suara memanggilnya. Dilihatnya ruang kelas yang sudah agak kosong. Kelas sudah berakhir, nampaknya, dan ia tak menyadari hal itu.

"Kamu melamun? Ada yang kamu pikirkan?"

Ia menatap sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Souji Seta. Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menenteng tas sekolahnya sambil menatap Yosuke.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan hal penting."

Lelaki berambut coklat itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil peralatan yang berserakan di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Wajah Souji nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban dari teman sekelasnya itu, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak angkat bicara. Selesai merapikan peralatannya, Yosuke menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Aku kita pulang, Souji."

xXxXxXx

Dan yang paling aku benci dari diriku, aku terpikat padanya.

Maksudku, memang dari awal aku tertarik padanya karena perasaan senasib. Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, ketertarikanku berubah menjadi kecemburuan. Dan kecemburuan itu tercipta karena kekesalanku. Kesal karena ditinggalkan. Kesal karena ia berjalan menuju tingkat tertinggi. Kesal karena ia menjadi poros dari semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Kesal karena ia berbeda denganku.

Namun, mengapa aku percaya padanya?

xXxXxXx

"Di mana Nanako-chan?"

Mata lelaki itu menyelusuri ruang tamu yang tidak begitu luas itu. Souji yang sedang sibuk mengunci pintu rumah segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yosuke.

"Pergi dengan temannya, nampaknya. Ia juga memegang kunci _serep_. Jadi, kamu tak perlu khawatir."

Anak pemilik Junes itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Souji mencabut kunci pintu sebelum berjalan ke arah kulkas dan membukanya.

"Soda atau jeruk? Oh, ada satu kotak susu arbei juga."

"Jeruk."

"Ok. Soda untukku."

Souji mengambil satu kaleng jus dan melemparkannya ke arah Yosuke. Lelaki itu menangkapnya dengan satu tangan sebelum membuka tutup kalengnya dan menenggaknya.

"Trims."

Souji tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kulkas. Terlihat salah satu tangannya memegang sekaleng soda.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamarku."

xXxXxXx

Aku percaya padanya.

Ia adalah manusia lain selain diriku yang mengetahui segala rahasiaku, segala kelemahanku. Ia menjadi tempatku untuk bercerita , semuanya. Ia selalu ada untuk mendengarkan unek-unekku dan apa yang ia katakan membuatku senang.

Ia adalah teman, sahabat, partner, sekaligus pemimpin bagiku. Ia adalah orang yang spesial, yang amat penting bagiku. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ia juga menganggapku penting? Perbedaan antara kami berdua begitu menyiksaku.

Aku cemburu padanya, tetapi aku tidak benci padanya.

xXxXxXx

Pintu kamar Souji dibuka. Yosuke masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Pandangannya diarahkan ke Souji yang bergerak ke arah meja dan mengambil remote TV. Diarahkannya remote tersebut ke arah TV, sebelum Souji menyalakan dan mencari saluran yang bagus. Ia menghela nafas sambil duduk di sebelah Yosuke.

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik."

Yosuke segera mengambil remote TV di tangan Souji dan menaikkan volume suara benda yang menampilkan acara yang sesungguhnya tidak dipedulikan olehnya itu.

"Hmm? Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

"Souji, kamu mengunci pintunya?"

Ia mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Yosuke. Mata hitamnya melihat ke arah pandangan Yosuke sejenak sebelum tersenyum penuh arti. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menyeringai melihat Souji menangkap maksudnya.

Yosuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Souji.

xXxXxXx

Aku cemburu padanya.

Ia dapat melakukan segalanya. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk dapat dibenci. Aku tidak tahu apa kekurangannya. Terkadang aku bertanya, apakah ia benar manusia? Aku tidak pernah melihat kelemahannya.

Aku ingin menemukan kelemahannya.

xXxXxXx

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa, saling berciuman dengan mesra. Yosuke menggenggam kedua lengan Souji dengan erat, semakin erat ketika ia mulai menjilat bibir Souji dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut lelaki itu. Souji menanggapi dengan membuka mulutnya, mengijikan Yosuke masuk. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menyelusuri tiap sisi rongga mulut lelaki itu. Souji juga menggerakkan lidahnya, membuat lidah mereka saling bertautan.

Dan Yosuke mendorong partnernya hingga punggungnya menyentuh Sofa.

xXxXxXx

Akan tetapi, ia sendiri adalah kelemahan bagiku.

Aku tidak dapat lepas darinya. Aku membutuhkannya sama seperti aku membutuhkan air. Setiap tindakannya membuatku luluh. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, aku seakan tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ia terlalu sempurna hingga ia menjadi kelemahanku.

Karena itu aku bersikeras mencari kelemahannya.

xXxXxXx

Terlihat pakaian berserakan di lantai.

Dua pasang baju seragam lelaki dan sebuah _headphone_ yang biasa dikalungkan di leher Yosuke – semuanya diletakkan dengan sembarangan. Akan tetapi, tak ada yang peduli. Yosuke terlalu terfokus dengan sosok di bawahnya. Ia sibuk menciumnya, menjilatinya, merabanya, dan melucuti sisa pakaian yang berada di tubuh Souji.

Pemilik berbagai macam persona itu merangkul leher Yosuke. Kadang lelaki berambut abu-abu itu mendesah, menggeram, memejamkan mata, menahan nafas, dan sangat menikmati hal itu. Souji menyeringai walau nafasnya terengah-engah.

Ia menarik leher Yosuke dan mencium bibir lelaki itu ketika ia sedang sibuk membuka kain terakhir yang menutup tubuh Souji.

xXxXxXx

Dan aku menemukan sesuatu.

Ia terlihat berbeda saat itu, tidak berdaya. Maksudku, ekspresinya sama sekali berbeda saat itu. Bukan lagi sebagai teman yang serba bisa, bukan sebagai pemimpin cerdas dan berwibawa, bukan sebagai manusia sempurna yang tidak terjangkau olehku, tetapi sebagai seorang yang sama denganku – manusia biasa yang lemah.

Hal itu terjadi ketika aku menciumnya.

xXxXxXx

Suhu ruangan terasa amat panas. Sesungguhnya, sofa kecil itu mungkin tidak kuat menahan beban dua orang dewasa, tetapi Yosuke tak peduli. Ia duduk bersimpuh di sofa itu, mengangkat kedua kaki Souji ke bahunya. Sekali lagi, Yosuke mencium Souji. Ciuman itu terjadi dengan penuh nafsu dan tangan Yosuke tidak diam begitu saja. Ia menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh Souji sebelum memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang bawah Souji.

Souji sedikit bergidik, menahan sakit. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Souji, ia masih belum terbiasa. Yosuke menghentikan ciumannya dan menambah menjadi dua jari, tiga jari – membuat partnernya menggeram, menahan sakit hingga hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, ketiga jari itu digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan panjang, yang sudah dilumuri sesuatu sebelumnya, sehingga membuat Souji mengeluarkan teriakan yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

xXxXxXx

Setelah itu, aku penasaran hal apa lagi yang dapat membuatnya menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Aku terus mencari, menyentuh tubuhnya mulai dari bagian yang biasa terlihat hingga bagian paling pribadinya. Semakin aku sentuh, semakin ia tunjukan sisi lain dirinya – sisi manusia biasanya. Aku mencoba menyentuh dari lembut hingga kasar – dan aku menikmatinya.

Aku berpikir untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi, lebih dari sekedar menyentuhnya. Hingga akhirnya, aku masuk dalam dirinya. Aku begitu terkejut melihat reaksinya – Souji Seta terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Aku menemukan sisi lemah dirinya yang kucari selama ini. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk terus melakukannya, bukan karena aku ingin melihat dia tak berdaya atau bertindak kejam padanya.

Aku begitu bahagia mengetahui ia juga manusia biasa yang dapat kujangkau dan hanya aku yang mengetahui kelemahannya.

xXxXxXx

Mereka berdua tumbang karena kelelahan. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat. Yosuke menyeka keringat di dahinya sebelum mencoba menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya, melihat ke arah Souji.

Ia mengecup dari Souji dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Souji."

Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yosuke."

xXxXxXx

Kelemahannya adalah diriku.

**FIN**


End file.
